deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AFriendlyNecromorph
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Request I read your request and got right on it. It's all good to go! Supertologist (talk) 23:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks! I think that looks better, but I don't see the little pictures of the Dead Space media at the top of the TTLS page yet. Do you know why? AFriendlyNecromorph 23:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Right, the icons that show which game that certain object appears in. I'll fix that. Supertologist (talk) 23:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, everything is in order. Note that there is no icon for Dead Space: Aftermath, so do not worry about it. Supertologist (talk) 23:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) That looks great, but why isn't there an icon for Aftermath (yet)? Is it because of the "it's not canon to Dead Space" issue? Anyway, all we need now is a picture...somehow. (oopps, forgot to sign. Originally: AFriendlyNecromorph 23:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC)) AFriendlyNecromorph 23:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure, maybe the Administrators did not have enough time to create one? Or maybe they didn't have a picture for it. You should ask the Admins for a reason, as I do not know of one. Supertologist (talk) 23:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello from a person whos intrested Hi, my name is Aaron, but my user name is BettyBoopKiss, I am an Admin on PowerSeekers Dead Space Fan Writing Wiki. I happened to stumble over some old messages while flipping through the wiki checking my messages, and I happened to see something that explained that you were going to try to make a Dead Space Comic on Youtube. I absolutley think that is a brilliant idea, and I really think you should go for it. Also I really wanted to ask you, since I also saw you said something about voice actors and recording lines and stuff, I just wanted to know, if maybe you had a part that I could do. I mean I don't want 2 just barge in, but I am very good with acting and dramatic sequencing. Um I am not a girl, but I do have a very female like voice, so if you needed a role for a female I could do her voice. Um I really would appreciate you messaging me back, or you can message me by email, ( love4lunaathotmaildotcom ) umm please consider this and get back to me when you can thank you. BettyBoopKiss Aaron 21:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's cool. I was actually gonna get around to asking people on this wiki if they wanted to be a part of it, but I don't wanna get anyone's hopes up if it doesn't work out. The reason it is gonna be EXTREMELY difficult to pull off is that I will be drawing EVERY SINGLE FRAME MYSELF! :O (Please note that I am only using capitals to emphasize how much time and effort I will have to put into this project, and that I am not yelling at you.) :) I already have the story written in my head, but there are still gaps where I need supporting characters to fill in. They will all be small parts, as it will not be easy drawing so many people throughout all of the chapters. I already have someone in mind for the female lead, so I'll make a male character for you; unless I need another girl, I'll give you two parts. Let me know if you want your character to share your likeness, and I'll try my best to make you into a cartoon/comic character. I am a pretty decent artist, and I'll post some of the stuff I"ve drawn soon. Talk to you soon. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi FriendlyNecro. My name is Paul or Xenomorph2012 :P. I'm brand new to the wiki and would like to say hello. I am a friend of PowerSeeker or Olivia as many call her. She told me you seemed like a standup guy so i thought I'd drop you a line. Peace bro. Talk back if you want. Xenomorph2012 22:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) PS: You and BettyBoopKiss are probably the only standup guys I've met here LOL Hey, Xenomorph. I know some other people on here that are pretty cool, and PowerSeeker seems like she's nice too, but her brother has caused a lot of drama. I wasn't expecting two of her friends to come here on the same day, but if you'd like to help with the comic as well, let me know. (Darn, keep forgetting to sign. Originally: AFriendlyNecromorph 23:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC)) AFriendlyNecromorph 23:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) New section to avoid intruding on a conversation AFriendlyNecromorph is having with his friends. Ok, I have lost a bit of respect for you. I am only trying to stop people who may be very good at wiki editing but not so good at being nice. If you will please look at an admin's page, either auguststrom1945, Haegomonia or subtanks( I cant remember TBH :P) you will find the accusations made by Supertologist. "I think this User(a link to PowerSeeker) is using an annoymous account to vandalise." So, I think theres valid ground for an arguement. Xenomorph2012 15:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Xenomorph, when I used that link, I was talking about Olivia's brother. He was recently vandalizing Transport Hub while using an anonymous IP Address. He then told me that he would just hack into PowerSeeker's Profile in order to vandalize even more of the Wiki. I am truly sorry if that makes me look... not nice, but what else was I supposed to do? Supertologist (talk) 15:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You could have clarified you were reffering to another person, not another user Supertologist. "I suspect SOMEONE is using this profile to make the user look bad" would've been much better I am sure. Xenomorph2012 15:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry, but I was running on borrowed time. We were moving to a new home in a different state (obviously) and I was told to pack my computer. I still do not know why I was told that, but I did. I am sorry, and I admit, that was dumb of me to not explicitly name who I was talking about. So once again, I am sorry. I do hope you can forgive me, but if not, that is fine too. Supertologist (talk) 15:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Xeno, I do not understand why this is still going on. Why aren't you capable of letting this go? Is it possible that YOU are PowerSeeker using another profile? I find it suspicious how you registered yesterday, around the same time PowerSeeker had her account disabled; visited several user talk pages of the people who recently communicated with PowerSeeker, including myself; are still bringing this up even though it's finished and (literally) NOBODY else cares but you; and also the way you have been rude to so many people for something you weren't even part of. You are doing the EXACT SAME THING PowerSeeker did. All she had to do was apologize for what her brother did, change her password, and forget this ever happened. She couldn't handle the fallout of her situation maturely, and as a result, she pissed off a lot of people and tainted her name. At first you wanted to be my friend (which I thought was weird), and now you are being a total jerk and a bully. You are the definition of a hypocrite, and here's a link to the definition, so you'll know what I'm talking about: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/hypocrite. If you still wanna be friends, I'll forget about all of the unnecessary theatrics displayed by PowerSeeker and yourself; for I am capable of letting go of childish nonsense, which you apparently are not. I have already asked kindly of you to stop harassing Supertologist, and now I ask you to quit harassing me. If you have nothing positive to say to myself; my friends; or anyone else on this wiki, I will recommend the Admins have you banned from ever using this wiki again. Furthermore, if you continue your rants of idiocy on my talk page, I will talk to the Admins if I see it fit. Please stay away from my friendly talk page in the future, as I don't want it getting filled with unwanted garbage. By the way, it's nice to see that you took my advice and started a new section here. Thank you, and have a nice day. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 19:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) NO! Whoever was speaking with you was not me. I am the real Xenomorph. I have no idea who that other person was. Let me explain; my account has been hacked and the password changed. I cant access it and havent been able to for any of today. Any edits made under my account name are to be ignored and considered nonsense. I am nothing like Powerseeker and her own problems are hers and none of my business. Please forgive me for this troble and sorry about the anon account but I have no other way to contact you =[ I do not believe you, and I have already told you to leave me alone. This is your final warning. AFriendlyNecromorph 00:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Rather noticeably, PowerSeeker seemed to have the same kind of grammar as Xenomorph (such as frequent usage of emoticons, lack of full-stops and commas, and unneccessary capitalization). That's rather common on the Internet I know, but it's notable nonetheless. Captain tweed 21:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? I also noticed how they both referred to me as "FriendlyNecro". I know that it could just be a coincidence, or that maybe most people would leave out the "A" when addressing me, but it is still rather odd. There was also this little tidbit that Xenomorph2012 wrote, "PS: You and BettyBoopKiss are probably the only standup guys I've met here LOL". I don't see why Xenomorph would say that if I had never communicated with him/her before. I am also aware that BettyBoopKiss and PowerSeeker were friends. Am I the only one who finds it convenient how both PowerSeeker and Xenomorph's accounts were supposedly hacked? Whatever, I don't care anymore, they seem to have given up on this. AFriendlyNecromorph 21:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Not trying to intrude here, but you should know NecroFriend, that when these kind of consistencies come up between two suspected account, they are almost always the same person based on what I've seen the past 10 years I've spent on the Great Internet That Is. Never believe coincidence when dealing with anonymity. Especially when the anon in question is acting maliciously. :Again, not trying to intrude on the matter, just offering potentially disposable advice. :-Taco 21:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine, Taco. I don't mind it when people join into conversations, as long as they're here to contribute something positive to it. I agree with you on that. Whenever I'm reading what Xeno writes, I can't help but thinking it's PowerSeeker. Anyway, I haven't heard from Xenomorph in almost a full day, so it seems like they've finally gotten over it. AFriendlyNecromorph 21:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Good then, the less drama the better. ::-Taco 21:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::My sentiments exactly. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 21:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Glad I am not the only one to have noticed the patterns! :) Not that I have a problem, as long as this "incarnation" behaved better. Also, what Drtaco said is almost always true. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::That's because tacos are never wrong. :D AFriendlyNecromorph 04:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The above statement is true as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed. AFriendlyNecromorph 05:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Anything involving tacos is always true. Also delicious. ::::: -Taco 22:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I read the new additional pages that you've added. About the actors, and the chili cheese burritos... Erherm... Anyway, wonderful job on those! But that's not the reason why I came to contact you. I've noticed that you just joined not too long ago and look at you now! Creating Pages like it's cool! And your Edits! Anyway, I am going to be offline for a few days, so I know I can fount on you to look over for me while I'm gone. If anyone replies or leaves a message on my Talk Page, answer it for them. So have a good time editing! Supertologist (talk) 08:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! I've actually learned how to do most of those edits in the last week or two, and I've gotten a hang of most of them. It actually does feel cool to create pages, and I don't care if I sound like a major nerd. Whenever I go to the pages I created, I feel a sense of accomplishment...mostly because I learned how to create a page. :) Anyway, I'm gonna create some more pages today, so you should check those out when you get back. I'll do my best to look after this oh-so-sacred wiki for you, and I'll make sure to check your Talk Page regularly to help whomever is in need of it. If I don't know what to do, I'll go to the Admins for help. Hmm...a page about chili cheese burritos...sounds tasty. AFriendlyNecromorph 18:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why did you just delete my Rancid Moon info?Ellie Langford 21:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I provided an explanation in the Edit History. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I will stop changing it. I left LBCCCP a message asking him if it was O.K. information. In the meantime, can you help me? I don't really know what a Talk Page is. Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience.Ellie Langford 22:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about, I used to be a new user too. :) Just go the Rancid Moon page, or any other page, and on the same line as the title of the page you will see the word "Talk" to the right of the title. Click it and you'll be taken to the Talk Page of that article. Hope this helps. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you were very helpful. I can see that you already posted the information on the talk page; thank you by the way. What did Haegemonia mean when he said, "It is my understanding there is apparently an editing conflict on this page; if I may make a suggestion, I would recommend temporarily suspending editing of the bit of contentious information and instead discussing it here. Hopefully, an understanding can be reached here rather then risk further conflict." More specifically, what is "temporarily suspending editing"? Ellie Langford 22:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well editing conflicts happen when multiple people continue to add and remove information/speculation to and from a page. It can get ugly if you don't have a discussion about it, which is why he wrote that. You're welcome, and I apologize if I got you mad or anything. I'm pretty sure that "TSE" is when they lock the page from being edited. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! You have made exactly 800 edits! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! Ellie Langford 22:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I know, right! Thanks! :) AFriendlyNecromorph 22:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Could you look at this page (http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weapons) please? Look under letter E. I am unable to edit this correctly to fix it; by the way I did not add that.Ellie Langford 22:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh, that's...weird. I don't see how you could have done that anyway. The last edit happened before you registered. Weird. Maybe you were somehow included in the category when you registered? I don't know what to do, but I'll try to fix it. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured it out, and if I did I would like to call myself a genius. It appears that you inadvertently made yourself a weapon (lol) when you edited your profile to include your "equipment". Just delete that and you should be good. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 22:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :If I may interject, I can help on that. This has happened because you (EllieLangford) have included some categories in your profile page (RIGs, Weapons, Characters). When you add a category tag in an article, it gets automatically added in that category. So, if you want to fix that, and I would suggest that you fix that so that no false information is included these three categories, all you have to do is remove those three category tags from your profile page. :) Cheers, to both of you! :EDIT: Well, AFriendlyNecromorph got it, I hadn't seen he already replied, sorry :D :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) OK I deleted them and that seems to have fixed the problem. Am I still able to keep that Infobox on my profile though without this happening again? I'll try to think of something. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I think I got it. Edit your profile and change the "equipment" section. Follow the sample below. Just insert your favorites of what is listed. If you need help on filling them in, you know who to ask. :) |equipment=*Insert favorite RIG *Insert favorite weapon *Insert another favorite weapon Cheers. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Holy Ship! Your Edits! Hahaha, fooled you on the Headline, huh? I did not think so. You have recently reached 809 or more Edits! You sir... aah... I don't know. But good job! Keep up the good work! And someday, I will catch up to you! (I do not expect to though, haha.) Supertologist (talk) 22:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you fooled me for a mere second. I didn't see the "p" because my eyes were focused on the capital letters in the title. :P As for the Edits, I was behind you like two days ago. Hehe :P AFriendlyNecromorph 23:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you have definitely achieved quite more than me. I noticed something, though. You have a picture on your Profile page. Is that the only thing you want there? You can add a Character Infobox. And you can also change your signature as well. Or would you prefer to roll "Old School", as some say? Supertologist (talk) 23:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Edit: My Edit Count is beginning to freak me out. I will change that soon enough! :D Supertologist (talk) 23:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It's funny that you mention that. I was actually gonna get on that today or tomorrow, but I think I'll start now. :D You are getting closer to my Edit Count...too close...AFriendlyNecromorph 23:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, a race then? I accept your challenge! By the way, I have a question about the Page Stasis Module that I can't figure out. Should Stasis Module be capitalized in the article? Supertologist (talk) 23:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I remember reading about that a few days ago. Here's the link:http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Haegemonia#Regarding_Capitalization. Bring it on! >:) AFriendlyNecromorph 23:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for this information. Supertologist (talk) 23:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Oh, and you should refresh the page five seconds after reading this. You might notice something new. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I am not good with common sense, so bear with me. Your Edit Count? Or the new page that you created called Kelly Hu? Supertologist (talk) 23:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I was referring to the Kelly Hu page, yes. I'm gonna be gone for a few minutes though; I have to restart my computer. :P AFriendlyNecromorph 23:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello AFriendlyNecromorph! I had seen you have a channel on youtube, same here. I was wondering if you would enjoy in aiding me with a dead space fan fiction. unfortunately, i cannot find ds2117, has she switched to a seperate wikia? could you subscribe me on youtube? i'll do the same. By the way, don't try anything funny Necro :/ 1onskates 04:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you need help with? I don't think I've ever heard of ds2117, so I have no idea. What do you mean don't try anything funny? :/ AFriendlyNecromorph 05:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't forget to start a new section next time you post. Thanks. AFriendlyNecromorph 05:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Fan- Fiction Story I suppose since your are a greater help around the wiki then I, a disaster, probably you could have a better grip a great Dead Space story, seeing you editing as much as you can. The basis of the planned blog will need to be diffrent from any other Dead Space entry. How if there was a character, whom through the autopsies and data left behind from Aegis 7, Earth, and the Sprawl could retell the story through almost every victim's lifetime before they fell prey to the Marker's dominance. This character will actually be lingering into the modern timeline/future of Dead Space utilizing the origin of the first Marker from the past. Jarringly, his point of view is immensly spiritual enough to that he can reveal necromorphs and their ideology as the religion was intended to be before it is how non-unitologists percieve it now as a suicidal, money sweltering, cult. What's really mind-boggling? The same character is on the borders of dying after Isaac's escape from Titan Station, mute from humanity, transforming into a necromorph. Or, living through the infection to distance himself out of the Marker's Reach. It sounds really stupid, but that's why you could help, to create original characters, and more conceptive approaches than i could ever rough-draft. DS2117 was a wiki user from the website who made the Isaac and Nicole loveline blog. I hinted you not to try anything funny 'cause you are a friendly necromorph. just a fun comment. 1onskates 21:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to help you out, but I'm working on my own Dead Space comic right now. I wouldn't want to jumble them up if I'm working on two different stories simultaneously, but I'll still try to think of something for you to use. If you can come up with the dialogue yourself, I can toy with it and make it sound nice and polished (if you want me to do that). I'm a fairly decent writer, and you already know I'm pretty good with edits. :) I recalled seeing DS2117 around here before when I was about to go to bed, but I haven't heard from her in a while. Yeah, I got the joke. I was trying to be funny too. :P Just get back to me soon. Later. AFriendlyNecromorph 21:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) yep1onskates 22:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) About actors' trivia Hey there! I'd just like to tell you that I don't think that we should include other works done (e.g. "X did a voice in L.A. Noire") in the trivia sections; I don't reckon that they count as trivial information. If such additions were to be made anywhere that would probably be the Biography or a List of Works section, but on the other hand we are trying to keep those articles relevant to the Dead Space franchise, as much as possible, by keeping only what is absolutely necessary. I think your mind is trying to find ways to keep in the articles as much of the info you had trimmed away the other day :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No, what I'm doing is listing connections the actors have with each other. As you may have noticed, I am a sucker for Trivia. :D I'm also putting this stuff in because there is practically nothing else to put in the Trivia sections of the Actor pages, well at least nothing that relates to Dead Space. I find the information interesting, and it also provides a way for other readers to navigate to the pages of all their favorite Dead Space actors. You should try clicking on the highlighted names in the Trivia to see how many different ways you can get back to the original Actor page you were on. I think it's fun. :) I'd rather have something in there then not have a Trivia section at all. And no, most of the Trivia wasn't in the original information at all. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, I still believe these facts shouldn't be in the trivia. As for linking the actors with each other, how about you ask Subtank to create or give you permission to create an "Actors Template" that will list all of them according to game? That'd be better, I reckon :D . --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No need permission to create a template. If it's for the improvement of articles, do it. However, as of now, I don't think a template is really necessary. What you (AFN) have done is superb and really interesting. To be honest, I am quite suprised that these actors have worked with one another on different projects. I guess some compromise could be made if these actors have some relevance to other actors. Again, like Noemon said, the main focus should always be the Dead Space franchise. :) — subtank (7alk) 02:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Mapping connections between people has been a hobby of mine for some time, and I was also surprised to see just how many times the actors have crossed paths before, even if they had never actually met. Thanks for being interested in all of the information I added in the Trivia section, Subtank. :) ::: :::Yes, the main focus of all articles should always be on the Dead Space franchise, and I know that Noemon is just looking out for this wiki, but I feel that the information has a valid spot in the Trivia. Let's be honest, the Actor articles would be very bare and dull without all of the connections I listed. Most of the actors have only been in one or two Dead Space projects, and yet they are all interconnected through the various projects they have worked on. I believe that in itself makes the information relevant to Dead Space, for the franchise is also about interconnectivity between strangers. ::: :::I know that other users will find this interesting too, and they should all have the chance to learn about these connections. Like I said earlier, it can be fun to navigate through all of these connections to see how many times you can get back to the original actor; to test out the "six degrees of separation" theory. I don't see how having this information here is a bad thing, and it's not like any of it is speculation. There isn't much to do on this wiki as of late, and I thought everyone would enjoy the Actor pages, especially if there was something interesting on each page; which is why I wanted to create them in the first place. I believe there should be a separate criteria held for these pages, as they are about the actors within the Dead Space franchise, and not about the franchise itself. I hope others will support what I'm doing, and I hope Noemon will agree to some sort of compromise. Thanks for reading :) AFriendlyNecromorph 04:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think you interpreted my words as being rather bossy, which is not what I was going for :P. I just gave you another opinion on the matter. Just, that. It's not like I'm not going to rest in peace if you don't do what I said; heavens, no. As a matter of fact, I have come to find your way of linking the actors with each other more interesting than a template table. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Honestly, I did interpret your words as being bossy. It's not always easy to know what kind of tone the writer is "speaking" with, and I'm sure you know that as well. I'm glad you find the way I linked them interesting; that's what I wanted everyone to think about the pages. :) I hope it didn't seem like I was trying to paint you out as the bad guy in my last post above; I just thought that you wanted the Trivia sections to be wiped clean, and I wasn't too happy about that. :( Perhaps I should have asked permission from the Admins before I listed all of those connections, but I figured the articles would be improved if they were filled with interesting factoids about the actors. :D I'm glad we got this sorted out. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 21:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Full Impact: Dead Space Hiya AFriendlyNecromorph, I am finished with my first half page to page or so, tell where to post, and I can hope you search to a clean method to straighten my mixed-review writing. Post it back to me without making it an official blog please, and i will toss it around until we both can agree with it, I will follow the formula until the word count reaches around five pages. If it isn't rude, Can I digress to question what if a select group of wiki users here draft through every five page entry until its nearly perfect. That is, if the first is well done. Hint, I am bringing the presence of Jupiter to my entry, please make it enjoyable. No profanity please, just strong nasty remarks at mostly. Sexual words do not count as profanity as long as they aren't eff-bombs, WHs, you know. I would love to play on yur team i dead space multiplayer, sad thing is, I play on ps3, my gamertag is shadedespada777, its spelled like that so peope have difficulty pronouncing it. I play a mean game. Level 48, my most used weapons were the Pulse Rifle/Line Gun, but my connection has been disconnected since the April Tornadoes hit around a wifi hotspot I was using. I hate to swim out of topic again, but when you play multiplayer, be the last security officer while the necromorphs are behind, flank them by continuously blasting rack mines on the walls when you feel they are coming near. If you see they hit, stasis the heck out of 'em. Try aiming grenadier blasts to the face, the blast radii, if your teamuses this tactic, will ensue to harm pack players that try to jump. Or, pesky lurker could be disoriented. When human, use your mic if you can to instruct on player to ward off the necromorphs ( 2 too! if you want) let the other 3( or 2 too!) to heold the a button to download coordinates, trigger quarantine protocols, bomb ingredients, whatever. You cant lose like that! AFN, I APOLOGIZE ALOT!, I THOUGHT I COULD TAKE AHORT CUT, GO UNDER ALL YOUR RECENT DIALOUGE AND START A NEW SECTION. I MESSED UP, SORRY!!!!! 1onskates 02:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Is it at all within the wikia to enter pages seperately about the actors, but with a subtitle to prevent misidentication from fictional characers? your linking between the actors is above maniacal to where I say Burrito Jelly. Keep Fishing. Random Humor. 1onskates 02:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Weird...I'm not sure how you did that, but I fixed it. And it's all good. :) Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what you meant in the first paragraph, but am I correct to assume that you want me to send it in email or post it on a Talk Page? Anyway, I can do it without using a ton of profanity; I rarely use profanity here, by the way. Let's see what my inner genius can think of! :D I'm sorry to hear about those tornadoes (don't get those around here), but glad to hear you're fine. :) I'm a level 60 in Multiplayer, with a completed Marker floating above my head, chilling out next to my Gamertag without a care in the world. I play an evil yet honorable game; you help me and I WILL keep you alive, even if it costs me all of my precious stockpiled ammo and Med Packs. I am an expert with the Pulse Rifle and Seeker Rifle, capable of taking out a Pack with a single shot from my Seeker while it is soaring through the air. My strategy is to go in guns-blazing and let the Necromorphs feast on my not-so-lucky teammates, so that I can get things done for them. In just about every match I play, this leads to our victory, so long as all my teammates aren't noobs. Although I am completely evil in Multiplayer, I have a heart and will help out my teammates (mostly because it improves my chances of winning). However, when I get team-killed, people find out why my Gamertag is "Gives You HeII". (evil laugh) >:) Thanks for all of your tips; I will make sure to try some out next time I play. :) I have seen the Line Gun mine trick before - on both sides of the battlefield, but as I mostly play as a Lurker, I can bypass them no problem. As a Lurker, I enjoy playing mind games with unsuspecting humans. I often lure them away from the group, and into my lone ambush where they often meet their doom by the hands (and tentacles) of an innocent little baby. Until next time. Later. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 04:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Almost forgot, well I don't think the readers will have trouble differentiating the actors from the characters. There are pictures of them, afterall, and links to other websites. My brain was literally having problems trying to sort out all those links they have with each other, it felt like my head was gonna explode. :P AFriendlyNecromorph 04:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : : That's cool, if I email my draft to you, can you post it without having to retype it? Fun Fact: Full Impact: Dead Space, and the plot I have announced for it are on hold. Now I am doing a fanfcition I remmber bringing up in a conversation with DS2117, a fanfic of isaac's early childhood while straded on the shuttle after destroying the marker and aegis 7. Also, kiling lurkers are more specialty on multiplayer. I play as a pack or a Puker, pretending I am playing with a stalker- upp, that came out wrong, I meant playing as a stalker. ''Does ds2 appear more glossy or texture fill than the ps3 version to you? 1onskates 10:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, I don't understand again. You want me to post it the way it is right now? Can't you do that yourself? Anyway, I wouldn't be able to compare DS2 on both platforms; I only have a 360. AFriendlyNecromorph 18:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) In the Interest of time......1onskates 18:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm...okay...? Yeah, you've totally lost me. :/ AFriendlyNecromorph 19:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but would you mind calming down if you post anything here in the future? You seem to speak with a lot of energy, and you jump from one topic to another. You're all over the place, and as a result, I can barely understand what you're talking about. Please try to make your sentences more direct and legible, and give me more than a vague description of what you would like me to help you with. I can't make heads or tails of your last message, and it seemed rather rude. I literally have no idea where you're going with this, but I'm assuming that you don't need my help anymore... :/ AFriendlyNecromorph 23:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) thank you AFN. :I i understand that, it's just that i was overexcited. "in the interest of time..." was a short reference to modern warfare 3, where through the game's demo at e3[ a convention in california held annually that grosses over upcoming games and tech] the gameplay would timeskip between chapters, showing gameplay at diffrent times in the story mode. this what i was doing on your talk page as we wrote back and forth to eachother. i admit i was being too bubbly. you see, what i was trying to make you and i realize, was that in turn of my self-inflicted confusion to you, i was really trying to set up a conversation while mentioning how i was going to distribute my fan fic. A Friendly Necromorph, I am sorry. I just posted a fan fic of a much diffrent subject. i now would like to ask you what i had originally intended to ask you. could you critique my blog, and mold a better version of it, send it back to me via email. then i would take your draft and post it on the same blog where you had found it. you aren't obliged to do so, but it would make a great deal of my existence of you at viewd my newly posted blog. here is the link deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:1onskates 1onskates 21:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for understanding. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings; that's not what I wanted to do. You should always feel free to show your excitement on my Talk Page, and anywhere else for that matter. I just meant that you shouldn't jump from topic to topic within the same paragraph. It's nice when people aren't all serious about everything, so don't stop being bubbly. :) Use more emoticons and exclamation points when you're excited about something, and just be yourself when you're typing! :D All I ask is of you (and everyone else) is to write so that I know what you're talking about the moment I read it, so that it'll spare me the time of having to read your messages multiple times. :) I can see that you're already doing that, so thank you. :) : Anyway, I didn't get your ''Modern Warfare 3 reference because I haven't seen nor played the demo, so I'm sorry that I interpreted that as being rude. :( I like to make references myself, so keep 'em coming. I'll make sure to check out that demo, and I will also make sure to critique your blog. Also, there is no need for you to apologize, for you did nothing wrong. :) Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) sniperteam i have convinced him to return. ps- is there any way to correctly form typed paragraohs when finalizing them. i put too much time in this just to deduce that it isn't applied when posted 1onskates 22:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC)